Breaking Her Facade
by toffeecakesxox
Summary: The unlikely romance of Dean Thomas and Romilda Vane… in four parts. Dean finds that, if he tries hard enough, he'll be able to break Romilda's 'bold-girl' facade. For the Never Before Seen Pairing challenge at the HPFC. Fourshot.
1. Beginning

**Title: **Breaking Her Facade**  
Challenge: **Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge by Wotcher-Tonks on HPFC Forum.**  
Pairing: **Dean/Romilda (I've only seen one!); Mild Colin/Romilda**  
Length: **Four-shot.**  
Rating: **T, to be safe.**  
Word Count: **2,335**  
Summary****: **2 years after the events of Chapter Twenty-Four – Sectumsempra. After getting their hearts, somewhat, broken by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 7th year Dean Thomas, back to Hogwarts from hiding, spots 6th year Romilda Vane, and wonders why he's never spoken to her before. They were, after all, in nearly the same boat. Once he elicits a small smile from her, he finds that the only thing he wants to do is break her nearly invincible facade, knowing there was a fun-loving woman somewhere in her tough exterior.**  
Author's Notes: **_This four-shot (character study, for me) is for the __Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge__ by Wotcher-Tonks on the HPFC._ _I've only seen one fic of Dean/Romilda, and I wanted to try one myself. I hope the tense isn't oddly written. Present tense sometimes confuses me, but I wanted to try it – branch out. Hope you enjoy!_**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JKR owns _everything._

* * *

_Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something._

-- Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 534 (US version)

-

** Beginning**

-

7th year Dean Thomas, back from hiding to continue his education in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – he did need N.E.W.T.S to be in Advertising, or an Auror - places his hands in his pockets, a clip for his thick winter cloak clasped around his neck, and walks forward a few steps into the courtyard before he stops abruptly.

_(Seamus hadn't stayed for Winter Holidays so he was free to do whatever he wanted.)_

His mouth stays obediently shut at the sight before him. A girl with lovely, long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and a prominent chin sits with her back against the courtyard tree, looking as though hot tears were about to run down her face in a matter of moments. He knows she'll be stubborn, though, not letting _anyone _see her in a vulnerable state. Even though she still didn't know he was there.

He smirks, but his artist's eyes scan over every detail of the picture in front of him, his fingers itching to sketch her.

Apparently, even after 2 years of cooling down, she _still _wasn't over the Chosen One. But… wait. She's holding a picture frame in her hands, and her dark brown eyes are staring at the picture encased in the square with an unnatural fondness.

He only ever knew one person who liked taking pictures, and that _was_ Colin Creevey. His dark eyes narrow in thought.

Colin Creevey was one of the many who had died in the Second War… but – with the way she was looking at the frame - had she loved him?

Bravely – Dean is a Gryffindor after all – he walks forward, his slightly heavy footfalls heard by the saddened girl, and her gaze flickers over to him. It's unnaturally bright.

"Er- hello," Dean greets her with a small smile, but her lips are still tightly pressed together.

He continues on, even though he knows she's not interested.

_(Probably wants to be left alone.)_

But, he'll do anything to get a small smile out of her. It was best if she not dwell, after all.

"My name's Dean Thomas. What's yours?" Finally, she speaks only two words, and, yet, Dean feels strangely proud of himself.

"Romilda Vane." Her tone is clipped, clearly telling him to back off. Still, he perseveres.

_(He might not live.)_

"Do you want company?" He doesn't wait for an answer, instead striding forward in a matter of moments to sit by her, a considerable distance away.

_(She needs her personal space.)_

She sighs, almost as though she was giving up, and Dean sits with his back straight, watching her intently with his dark eyes. He smiles hesitantly, but she doesn't even give him a glance.

It's his turn to sigh, almost irritated. _Almost_, being the key word. He doesn't even know why he does this – staying when she obviously wants him gone, but there's something… something about her that draws him to her.

He doesn't know what that "something" is, and that is what intrigues him the most.

--

6th year Romilda Vane nearly groans in frustration when she sees the tall, black boy – "even taller than Weasley!" her friends had said, and she had to admit that that was true once she saw him in the arch above the courtyard, a pause in his steps.

She does let out the suppressed groan, one he cannot hear, when he walks to her. After his polite greeting, his introduction, and the question she just so desperately wanted to say no to _(she does not know why she did not)_, she asks him almost coldly:

"What are you doing here?"

He doesn't answer for a while, and she turns her head reluctantly to pin him with a look. Still, he doesn't notice, and she pokes him in the shoulder with one slender finger.

Finally, he jolts back to reality, saying, "Excuse me?"

She rolls her eyes, making sure he sees, and asks again, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," he says, not at all surprised by the question, but forgetting why he was actually in the courtyard in the first place, "I usually draw here when I have time."

She nods in understanding, having seen the wonderful banners he had made for the Gryffindor Quidditch team's numerous victories.

"I see," she replies, a slightly uncomfortable silence following her words.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Dean take out his sketchbook and pencils, quietly sketching, only the scratch of the colored wood tips breaking the silence.

She leans back, her eyes already closed. Since it was winter holidays, and she had already finished her homework, she had left the common room to do what she wished. Her friends were still _trying_ to finish Transfiguration, and she knows they would take a while.

She was free to sort out her jumbled-up thoughts about Colin's – her boyfriend of _only_ 5th year - death.

That was what she had been doing until Dean had interrupted.

And, strangely enough, she didn't mind. Normally, she wouldn't have liked company, but he – he was a different matter, entirely.

He was quiet, almost as though he were only there for support – he didn't say much, but he had a calm aura exuding from him that had her almost willing to spill her thoughts out to him.

She, somehow, also knew he would listen, never interrupting.

A small sigh escapes her lips, and Dean looks at her curiously, saying nothing, his legs close to his chest, the soles of his feet resting on the stonewall, his back against the arch a few feet away from the tree Romilda rests on.

"Can I tell you something?" she asks, a tad reluctantly, because she wasn't sure he'd be the best person to seek relationship advice from.

_(She did remember Ginny Weasley.)_

"Of course," he replies, his eyes traveling from the paper of his sketchbook to look at her intently, a bit surprised.

"W-well," she begins, and his eyes are clearly showing confusion – she never stutters from what he'd seen around the corridors his 6th year – but he says nothing, "I don't know if you know but I was dating Colin Creevey in my 5th year, even though he was on the run because he's Muggle-born. But, somehow, we managed. Anyway, he snuck onto Hogwarts grounds the day of the Final Battle, and h-he d-died. I don't know how. And I've been trying to think everything out, but I can't just _stop_ thinking about him, can I?"

When she takes a breath, he nods. "You can't stop if you've been dating for an entire year. That's just unheard of."

She gives him a small smile. "Exactly, but my friends keep on saying I need to find someone else. A-and… I don't know if I can do that."

He keeps his mouth shut, unsure of an answer to say that wouldn't blow her top off. "Well, you shouldn't if you're not ready to move on, you know."

She nods. "Thanks, Dean."

His eyes go back to the hardly-complete drawing of her. "No problem."

--

A few days later, in the Great Hall, Dean is scared senseless when Romilda storms out with a satisfyingly loud _bang_ of the doors, her friends all sporting apologetic looks on their faces.

When he gains his senses back, he rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what had transpired between Romilda and her friends.

Without knowing what he was doing, except that he knows he has to, he stands up, shouldering his bag before he follows the girl, ignoring the whispers that break out once the heavy door swings shut.

He follows the sound of her sniffles as best as he can, finding her by the tree in the courtyard, just as he had a few days prior. He walks forward, sitting closer to her than he would have days before.

"Hey," he whispers, "you okay?"

She smiles at him, because she knows he came for her, only for her. He likes the close friendship they had established in a matter of hours after their first meeting.

"F-fine, but _they,_" she shoots the word out like it is poison, "set me up with Andrew Flandry without telling me, and I do _not_ want to go."

"You don't have to," he states simply.

She laughs softly at his obvious answer. "I know that, but my friends won't stop until I '_just meet the guy. We're sure you'll like him!'_"

She sighs, irritated with her hopelessly romantic friends. She _had_ been a hopeless romantic in 4th year – Chocolate Cauldrons spiked with Love Potion, as her weapon of choice, of course - but she had changed due to the death of Colin.

_(She was getting over the shock, sadness, and grief that has overcome her with the news.)_

Romilda Vane was almost as good as new.

_Almost,_ runs through her mind, her eyes closing involuntarily from the pain that still overtakes her when she's not expecting it.

Dean notices. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks pointedly, knowing that she was going to lie –

"Yes, I'm fine."

He smiles inwardly. Even after a few days of friendship and he could anticipate her every move – probably attributed from his artist's senses (_like seeing details in one single glance, _he thinks, amused, _Merlin, I sound like a magically artistic Superman!_)

"No, you're not," he openly disagrees.

She sighs again, defeated. "Fine. I'm not."

"Knew it," he grins smugly.

"Prat," she says affectionately.

He chuckles before he stands up, bending down so he can offer her his hand. She takes it gratefully, pulling herself up. Her 5'8" frame reaches up to his shoulders… _barely,_ she muses, slightly intimidated by the sheer height of her friend.

They walk in a companionable silence up to Gryffindor Tower. In a matter of moments they reach the Fat Lady, who immediately asks, "Password?"

"Mistletoe."

A crow of triumph comes from the portrait's mouth. "Nope, sorry dearie, wrong password!"

Dean blushes, but shakes his head. "I know that." And then he proceeds to point up. The Fat Lady giggles shrilly once she sees the holiday plant right above the two friends.

Romilda's eyes follows his finger, and a similar blush appears on her cheeks.

He bends down, his palms slightly sweaty. When his lips touch hers, she emits a small little gasp at the feeling it elicits in her. The bright emotion that rushes through her body reminds her of the sensation she always had had with Colin, and, with that thought of Colin, she pulls away abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry," she stutters before turning to the portrait with teary eyes, whispering, "Everlasting Icicles."

The portrait opens to let the confused girl through. The Fat Lady waits patiently for Dean to enter, but he turns around, his moist hands stuck in his pockets, not even knowing where he was going to go. He just had an insane urge to walk to clear his muddled thoughts.

--

Her friends immediately see her once she tries to walk up to her dormitory. They walk forward, their eyes sympathizing with the girl even though they didn't know what had transpired outside of the portrait. They could read her emotions clear as day.

_(Almost as clear as Dean could when he felt up to it.)_

"Ro?" Greta Holloway asks hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

Romilda sits down right where she's standing, and she looks up at her friends with bright eyes, saying, "I just kissed Dean Thomas before I walked in."

Greta immediately sits down at the news, wrapping one arm around Romilda's shoulder – a source of comfort, and Romilda appreciates it.

_(She's already forgiven her friends.)_

Bridgette follows suit, sitting in front of her friend with crossed legs. "Would you like to tell us, Ro?"

She smiles slightly at each of her friends, already down on the ground, for once not caring if their clothes were rumpled. "When I ran out of the Great Hall, he followed. He comforted me, and we walked back up to the Tower. The Fat Lady asked him for the password, and he said _'mistletoe,'_ instead of _'Everlasting Icicles.'_ At first I thought he was being stupid, but he pointed up, and I saw the mistletoe. W-when he kissed me, I felt the same way as I did when I was with C-Colin, and I pulled away at the thought of him. I-I think I really hurt Dean back there."

Anna looks at her with her piercing robin's-egg-blue gaze. "You should go after him, Ro." Her friends nod their agreement.

Greta nods, solemn. "Yes, you should, Ro. If you really felt the way you did when you were with Colin… you must, deep down, fancy him."

Romilda sighs, her decision already made far before they had given her advice, but she appreciates it nonetheless.

--

Dean groans in frustration, kicking the tree _she_ always sat by with more force than necessary. The pain in his toes curbs the pain from his heart, and he sits down, his head already in his hands.

"Why'd I do that?" he mumbles to himself, his eyes closed.

"Maybe because there was mistletoe above the two of us," a new voice cuts in, and Dean's eyes shoot open. He makes no move.

He feels her presence beside him, and she's close – closer than ever – but all he wants to do now, with his newfound feelings, is to hold her.

"Yeah, maybe," he whispers.

He feels her light touch on his arm, and he slowly, painstakingly slowly, brings his head up to look at her.

"What?" he asks.

"It's probably my fault you're feeling this way," she begins hesitantly, "but I was glad you did that. It helped me see something."

"And what did you see?"

"I-I saw someone who's been there for me all this time." She knows she wasn't the best at expressing her feelings, but she was going to try… just like he'd tried – still trying, really – to be there for her.

With slightly shaking hands, she brushes his longer-than-normal hair out of his eyes. His eyes halfway close once again at the touch, but he lifts one, large hand to cup her cheek.

"You should have seen it long ago," he whispers softly.

"Dean," she breathes before his lips meet hers once again.

-

-

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed the first part! I really enjoyed writing this. Hope I can, somehow, convert you to Dean/Romilda… as unlikely as it may be. But, that's what challenges and fanfiction does, right? _

_Tell me if you see any present-tense mistakes. Anything, actually. _

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback.**_

**Love, **

**Strawberry xx**


	2. Proposal

**Title: **Breaking Her Facade**  
Challenge: **Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge by Wotcher-Tonks on HPFC Forum.**  
Pairing: **Dean/Romilda (I've only seen one!)**  
Length: **Four-shot.**  
Rating: **T, to be safe.**  
Word Count: **2,500**  
Summary: **2 years after the events of Chapter Twenty-Four – Sectumsempra. After getting their hearts, somewhat, broken by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 7th year Dean Thomas, back to Hogwarts from hiding, spots 6th year Romilda Vane, and wonders why he's never spoken to her before. They were, after all, in nearly the same boat. Once he elicits a small smile from her, he finds that the only thing he wants to do is break her nearly invincible facade, knowing there was a fun-loving woman somewhere in her tough exterior.**  
Author's Notes: **_This four-shot is for the __Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge__ by Wotcher-Tonks on the HPFC._ _Here's the second part of this four-shot. (Oh, and the excerpts from HBP don't have anything to do with the story, except for the fact that Romilda and Dean are mentioned in them. Sometimes it signifies what POV I'll be using.) Oh, and sorry for the terrible speech thing I had him say to her near the end. I've never proposed before. First, I'm too young, and second, I'm not a guy. Hahhaa. Hope you enjoy!_**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JKR owns _everything._

* * *

"_They didn't fall off your bed, you prat, don't you understand? They were mine, I chucked them out of my trunk when I was looking for the map, they're the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave me before Christmas, and they're all spiked with love potion!"_

-- From Harry Potter to Ronald Weasley in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 393 (US Version)

-

**Proposal**

-

_**4 years later…**_

20-year-old Romilda Vane practically jogs down the busy London street, her small hands settling comfortably in the pockets of her Muggle jacket.

She had changed from the usual Healer uniform she wore to more casual clothes right after her shift ended. Working in the Wesley Drasedae ward in St. Mungo's for Potions Gone Awry was sure to take a toll on a person. People could be so idiotic when they took potions.

_Honestly, _she thinks, _do they not read the instructions on the side of the bottle?_

But, it didn't have that effect, not for her, because, after all, she had successfully administered a love potion to Ron Weasley in her 4th year.

Her Healer training was almost finished, and, in almost less than a year, she'd be a full-fledged Healer.

The door to the Leaky Cauldron opens with a jingle, and she waves to Hannah Longbottom over at the bar before she makes her way to a small table, someone else already sitting in one of the two chairs.

Trying vainly to peer over the shoulder blocking a piece of parchment, she eventually gives up when all she sees is the light yellow of the paper, sighing in an irritated way.

"Hi Dean," she greets him, taking the second seat for her own.

"Hi Milda," he grins cheekily, using the nickname he only uses for her.

"You really need to stop calling me that," she says huffily, a miniscule smile betraying her.

"How was training?" he asks.

"The usual," she replies with a wave of her hand, "looking at old record to find cures, and such."

"How fun," he chuckles.

"Much," she agrees playfully. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"We have to come up with an advertisement idea for Eeylop's Owl Emporium. That's what I'm doing right now, actually."

"Ooh," she grins at him, one hand resting on his forearm, "can I see?"

"Yeah, here," he pushes the piece of parchment over to her, and she immediately smiles when she sees owl of different colors and sizes flying around the paper, hooting in harmony.

The logo of Eeylop's was scribed perfectly on the bottom; it looks absolutely professional.

"It's amazing," she gasps, giving the parchment back to him, almost scared of crumpling it.

He leans across the table to give her the kiss meant for his greeting. "Thanks."

Her only answer is another smile.

"Hey, you hungry?" he suddenly asks, carefully putting the nearly finished advertisement in a tube-like container.

"Very," she admits sheepishly, her eyes locking on his face as he calls Hannah over with a friendly wave.

Once he turns back to face her, she immediately blushes. He grins inwardly, but clasps her hand in his own.

_After four years of dating, and still she blushes, _he thinks, a smile spreading across his face.

Hannah arrives, armed with a pad and quill, ready to take their orders.

"What will you like?" she asks, a bright smile on her face.

"Um, a shepherd's pie, please."

"Same."

"Right-o," Hannah giggles before she turns to prepare the two Shepherd's Pies.

Dean absentmindedly rubs his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand, making her blush prettily before she waves her unoccupied hand in front of his face.

"You okay?" she asks softly, mirroring the words he had asked her more than four years ago.

He looks at her, looking thoughtful for a moment before his eyes clear.

"Yes," he says lightly, a huge grin on his face, "I'm fine."

She opens her mouth to say something, but, instead, opts to open her mouth to eat the Shepherd's Pie Hannah had just served them.

--

After walking his girlfriend home, Dean Apparates back to Diagon Alley, heading towards a small shop entitled, Jaubert Jewelers.

He opens the door with a jingle, and Jonathan Jaubert immediately migrates to him, a smile on his elderly features.

"What shall I do for you today, sir?"

"Hello, I'd like to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Dean feels a pleasurable feeling rush through him at the words.

With a jubilant "Congratulations!" Mr. Jaubert leads Dean to the Engagement Ring Section of the store.

--

"Hi, Ro!" Greta, Bridgette, and Anna greet her with happy smiles, to which Romilda replies, "Hi, girls!" They were in Diagon Alley having a girl's day out.

"So, how's your relationship with Dean?" Bridgette asks, a lovely smile on her face.

"We're doing wonderfully. You three already know I love him."

"Oh my Merlin!" Greta exclaims, feigning surprise, "Our Romilda… loving someone?" Romilda rolls her eyes playfully, a love-struck smile on her face.

Anna suddenly nudges Romilda's shoulder with her own. "When do you think he's going to ask you to marry him?"

"Anna!" Romilda shrieks, a bright, scarlet-red blush on her cheeks. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Her friends share amused grins. "Yes, you do know, Ro. Plus, we saw him walk out of Jaubert Jewelers a few days ago. In fact, he looked strangely excited, nervous, and pleased all at once." Greta giggles.

For an unexplainable reason, Romilda feels the same bright emotion that had surged through her on Christmas Day at Hogwarts in her 6th year.

"I hope you three are right," she whispers, still slightly dazed.

Greta, Bridgette, and Anna all reply simultaneously with a, "We hope so too."

--

Seamus Finnigan watches with slight amusement as Dean paces around the room of his flat, wearing only a white button-up shirt and black pants for the date he has with Romilda, his hands firmly around the smooth, black velvet case in his pocket. His thumb is rubbing the casing subconsciously.

"Calm down, Dean. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yes, you're sure, but you never know, Seamus! And, to add to that, I don't even have a romantic speech to say to her! You know how she likes romance."

"I'm absolutely, positively sure, Dean. She's madly in love with you. Romilda'll say yes in a heartbeat. And, I'm also sure you'll magically come up with one on the spot… one she'll love. Or, if it's pure shite then she wouldn't care in the least."

Seamus grins at his friend. He had been a bit surprised when, after he came back from Ireland, Dean announced he was dating Romilda Vane.

_"Oh, you're kidding me, mate," he had said._

"_I'm not kidding with you. We got together during Winter Holidays." _

"_Really? And you really like her, don't you?" _

"_Yeah," Dean had replied, a slightly surprised look on his face as he added, "I think I might love her." _

"_Wow," was Seamus's answer, and Dean had agreed wholeheartedly with that one word._

"Dean, you know she'll say yes. It'd probably be better if you were calm during the entire thing. She'd never suspect a thing!"

He sighs, breathing in through his nose and out his mouth in an attempt to relax.

It works, somewhat.

"Seamus, what time is it?"

"Nearly 7. Why?"

"Oh, good, I better go. We agreed to meet at 7:15 at the Leaky Cauldron."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Seamus asks, curious.

Dean chuckles. "I asked Hannah for a private, romantic setting. Did you know she has one in the back? That room doesn't even _look_ like the back. It's just wonderful."

Seamus pats his friend on the back. "Good luck, mate. Hopefully, when I next see you, you'll be engaged."

"Thanks Seamus. I hope so too. You don't know how much I hope so."

With an almost nervous-sounding _pop_ Dean was gone.

Seamus sits on the couch, a knowing smile on his face. _He'll be ridiculously happy after he does this. I just know it. Thank Merlin._

--

Romilda Vane nervously sits on the comfortable couch in Greta's flat, wringing her hands together. Bridgette and Anna were sitting right beside, with Greta sitting on the coffee table.

"He's going to pop the question tonight, Ro. And I already know your answer! I think everyone does."

She looks up at her friends, a small smile on her face. "You know I'm going to say yes, don't you?"

All three of her friends scoff at exactly the right time. "Of course!"

She laughs, sighing in relief when the nervous knot in her belly loosens a bit.

Suddenly she whimpers. "What time is it?"

"7:03, Ro. Relax. You have at least 7 minutes left."

"Now," Bridgette instructs, "breathe through your nose and out your mouth. You can't let Dean know you already suspect him popping the question. And, anyways, since you already know, you'll still be crying when he asks the question. It's quite emotional."

When Anna and Greta look at Bridgette with their eyebrows raised, Bridgette giggles. "I watch movies."

They all turn to smile at Romilda, who is still looking at her hands as though it'd calm her down.

Both Anna and Greta grab each of her hands, Bridgette going for her shoulder as they give her comforting advice:

"He'll ask you. I'm sure of it, Ro."

"Don't worry. He loves you almost as much as you love him. I've seen it in your eyes."

"It'll be _so_ romantic. And, when you two start planning, make sure I help! I've always wanted to be a wedding planner."

Romilda laughs softly at the last comment, leaning forward to engage her best friends in a group hug. They really were the best friends a girl could have.

They matured from the 4th year girls obsessed with getting Harry Potter to notice them. Of course, they are still hopeless romantics, but…

… that is just how she likes them.

She broke away from her friends, her eyes catching the wall clock over the telly. "Oh my Merlin. I have to go."

With another hug to her friends, and "Good lucks!" from the three of them, she dashes out her door – Greta's flat has Apparition wards – out into the street, and Disapparates with a small _crack_.

--

Hannah ushers her into the back with a kind smile, and, slightly intrigued, Romilda walks through the small hallways before she reaches the door.

Opening it, she glances around the dimly lit room, a smile breaking out onto her face when she sees Dean sitting at a sturdy, and round table. A second glance and she finds the two of them alone.

Shivering with anticipation, she greets him with a smile and a kiss.

His dark, mysterious eyes are sparkling when he sees her in her simple attire. He smiles, not really caring that she is wearing jeans and a blouse on the day he asks her to marry him.

_(As long as she is there, he's perfectly content.)_

He stands up, pulling her chair out for her in a sweet gesture. She smiles up at him, turning around, and using her tip-toes to give him a much more proper kiss, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, his hands resting lightly on her waist.

_(It's a considerable amount of time before they resurface.)_

Her eyes are still shut when they pull apart, letting her forehead rest against his. The only sound filling the room is the sound of their ragged breathing.

"Merlin, I love you," he breathes, giving her a peck on the lips before she sits down, a dazed smile on her features.

A small knock is heard and Dean calls a "Come in!" before Hannah enters the dim, romantic room, a tray settled professionally on top her hands. She serves a basket of rolls, and the two dishes Dean had ordered.

When Hannah exits with a secretive smile to herself, Dean's index finger once again fingers the box in his pocket, unsure of when he should ask.

_After we finish eating,_ he finally decides.

Romilda smiles at her boyfriend; eating the food he had bought for her daintily.

He smiles back, using one of his unoccupied hands to hold hers for a while.

She laughs when he starts to play with her fingers, his dinner already finished.

"Wow, Dean," she playfully teases him, "you eat very fast."

"Thanks, Milda. I consider that a compliment."

She laughs again, a high, musical laugh that has Dean grinning because he _caused _that high, musical laugh.

_Finally,_ she finishes, and Dean suddenly feels the knot of nervous energy again.

_(He decides that he likes it better when it was gone.)_

When he starts to speak to her, looking into her dark, gorgeous eyes, he suddenly feels the anxiety vanish. The simple, romantic words come to him almost automatically…

"Romilda," he begins, and her eyes meet his, a spark shooting through the two of them, "I love you more than you could ever know, ever _feel_, and I was wondering – " he stops here, getting up from his chair fluidly, bending down on one knee in front of her, his hand still holding hers.

Their gazes never waver, but he can see the bright wetness of tears beginning to form in her eyes.

" – Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she says thickly, automatically. "Yes, I'll marry you, Dean."

He grins, slipping the ring onto her finger gently, pleased to see that he had the correct ring size. He barely had time to examine the ring on her slender finger before she wraps her arms around him, getting down to his level so she could kiss him.

He grunts in surprise, falling onto his back, but he makes no move to get up.

"One thing, though, love," she giggles, pulling away a long moment later, "I do love you more than _you_ could ever feel."

"Somehow, I believe you. But, I do love you."

"I love you too. Mmph!"

--

Once they arrive at Dean's flat, both are very surprised when they see their friends sitting on the couch, waiting for the couple. Romilda's most surprised by the huge clipboard and notebook in Bridgette's hands.

Greta sees the two of them first, squealing, and running over to hug her friend, demanding to see the ring once everyone had hugged the newly engaged couple.

When her friends grab her hand forcefully, they shove the ring up to their faces, each gasping when they see the intricately detailed silver band.

One, large diamond was placed in the middle, three smaller diamonds surrounding it on both sides.

"It's beautiful," they all breathe, squealing loudly again in a matter of moments.

Seamus shoots Dean a look, since they couldn't exactly speak with the loud shrieking the girls were doing.

Dean took it to mean as…

… _It's your fault._

He grins, striding forward to grab his fiancée by the waist, the three friends each stepping back with happy, excited, _I-am-so-gonna-be-a-bridesmaid_ looks on their faces.

"Dean," she whispers out of the side of her mouth, "when should we start planning? I promised Bridge she'd be the wedding planner."

Dean says nothing, instead capturing his fiancée in a heated kiss that has Seamus ducking in cover, and the three girls sighing, content, as they all discussed the color scheme for the Thomas/Vane wedding, sitting on Dean's couch, writing notes in the notebook Bridgette had brought with her.

"Ro," he chuckles quietly, his breathing coming out in puffs of air, "let her go crazy."

She laughs before she wraps her arms around his neck, resuming the art of kissing her fiancée.

-

-

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** _Finished with Part 2! Yay! Hope I converted you even more with this chapter!_

_Please tell me if I had mistakes! I enjoy fixing them!_

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback!**_

**Love, **

**Strawberry xx**


	3. Wedding

**Title:** Breaking Her Façade**  
Challenge:** Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge by Wotcher-Tonks on HPFC Forum.**  
Pairing:** Dean/Romilda (I've only seen one!)**  
Length:** Four-shot.  
**Rating:** T, to be safe.**  
Word Count:** 1,999**  
Summary:** 2 years after the events of Chapter Twenty-Four – Sectumsempra. After getting their hearts, somewhat, broken by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 7th year Dean Thomas, back to Hogwarts from hiding, spots 6th year Romilda Vane, and wonders why he's never spoken to her before. They were, after all, in nearly the same boat. Once he elicits a small smile from her, he finds that the only thing he wants to do is break her nearly invincible facade, knowing there was a fun-loving woman somewhere in her tough exterior.**  
Author's Notes:** This four-shot is for the Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge by Wotcher-Tonks on the HPFC. Here's the third part of this four-shot. (Oh, and the excerpts from HBP don't have anything to do with the story, except for the fact that Romilda and Dean are mentioned in them. Sometimes it signifies what POV I'll be using.)  
- Hehehe, since I can't really remember anything about wedding vows, I just skipped over that part. And the end is a bit rushed... Hope you don't mind!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. JKR owns everything.

* * *

_They had not met up with her, undoubtedly, thought Harry, because she and Dean were cozily closeted in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, that haunt of happy couples._

-- From Harry Potter about Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 248 (US Version)

-

**Plans For… **

-

_**A few days later…**_

**December 12th, 2003**

"Oh Merlin!" She shrieks, nearly tearing her hair out as she runs her fingers through the dark tresses in frustration.

Bridgette pats her on the shoulder, trying to comfort the panicking bride-to-be. "Ro… it's fine. The caterers will be perfectly on time! Right?"

She turns to the representatives of that particular catering company, shooting them a _you-better-comfort-my-friend_ glare.

"Of course!" they immediately speak up, frightened of Bridgette's death glare.

Romilda calms down just a tad, deciding that, if she didn't love Dean so much, she'd be out and gone from her role in the plans for their wedding within a few days after her engagement.

"I'm never doing this again," she whispers to herself, emitting a small squeak when she feels a pair of strong, muscular arms encircle her waist.

"I'm glad to hear that." His lips are by her ear, and she shivers involuntarily.

She laughs, turning around in his arms. "Where were you just a few hours ago? You made me go through _this,_" she gestures to the numerous amount of parchment (filled with Bridgette's neat handwriting), "alone!"

He grins at her. "Picking out a tux with Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Neville. They left me to go pick out our wedding present. Ginny, Hermione, and Hannah went with them I think. Guys aren't very good at picking out presents."

"Oh," she smiles up at him, meeting his lips in a brief kiss before she turns back around, leaning against him. "These wedding plans can take a toll on a person," she wearily sighs, "and I _work _in the Potions Gone Awry section of St. Mungo's, for Merlin's sake!"

He chuckles. "The end result will be beautiful when Bridgette finishes with everything."

"Oh yes. It'll be amazing." She watches Bridgette as she moves in her element, screaming in an authoritative way into her Muggle, spell-enhanced cell-phone at whichever poor being she was currently talking to. "I can't believe we invited Harry and Ginny," she suddenly giggles, turning her head to face him. "But I like it. Time for Ginny, Harry, and I to become friends, don't you think?"

He buries his face in her hair, muttering, "Yeah. It's brilliant. And, the fact that she's one of the bridesmaids, too, will considerably strengthen your newfound friendship."

She smiles, thinking about the black-and-white bridesmaid dresses Greta, Bridgette, Anna, Hermione, and Ginny would be wearing on December 18, 2004.

"I can't wait for _our_ day."

"Neither can I."

She turns to look at him, the biggest smile she's ever had on her face. His gaze meets hers, and she's rendered breathless for a moment.

Romilda turns around quickly when she hears the door open, Greta, Anna, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna coming into Bridgette's flat so they could discuss more wedding-related things.

The bride-to-be turns to Dean, gently interlacing their fingers. She nudges her head to the 6 girls sitting around the coffee table, looking at the two of them with grins on their faces.

"Come with me?" Dean plants a kiss on her forehead before answering:

"Anywhere."

Dean follows his fiancée as she joins her friends, pulling on his hand, and listening, amused, as she turned down absurd ideas – mostly from Luna, but that is why everyone loves her.

She sits on his lap, his arms settled comfortably around her waist, she leaning back against him.

In a matter of hours, they are finished with the plans, Bridgette having filled rolls and rolls of parchment but the 6 girls that _aren't _the bride-to-be start talking amongst each other, all of them sitting on the floor a considerable distance away, sometimes shooting gleeful looks at the couple on the couch, the two of them currently whispering things into each other's ears that made the other smile.

"Aren't they just too cute?" Hermione murmurs softly, a smile on her face.

"They are. Who would've thought they'd get together?" Anna whispers.

"I never would have," several of the girls pipe up at once.

They look at each other with amused expressions, giggles erupting from each and every one of them as the said couple head towards the door, Romilda turning to wave at her friends and bridesmaids before shrieking when her fiancée scoops her up into his arms, shooting the 6 girls a smile before disappearing out the door.

Instead of giggles, laughs are tearing out their mouths as they hear Romilda screaming at Dean to '_put me down right now before I- mmph!'_

The laughs stop once they hear her voice cut-off abruptly, each sharing knowing looks and smirks.

--

**October 21st, 2004**

Over the next few months, the couple had visited Jaubert's Jewelers again, buying their silver-banded wedding rings, each engraved with something that the other had yet to see. Bridgette had ordered everything for the wedding (in about 3 months) efficiently, and everyone was just relaxing until Romilda and Dean's special day.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, Dean!" Everyone – Seamus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Bridgette, Greta, and Anna, respectively – laughs as they see the couple tease each other good-naturedly.

"It's true, though, love. You never even noticed the black circle around your eye." Romilda huffs, joining Bridgette, Greta, and Anna on their couch, playfully teasing her fiancée to make him think she was mad at him.

She smirks at her friends when she hears Dean's weight lift off the couch, turning to face him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

Dean sighs, a sparkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry, Ro. Please forgive me?"

Seamus snorts something that sounds mysteriously like, "He is _so_ whipped."

Everyone else ignores it, even though agreeing grins appear on faces.

Romilda pretends to think about it for a moment, a smile already on her face. "Of course I'll forgive you."

_Yes,_ Dean thinks when he has Romilda in his lap again, _I am __**so **__whipped._

--

**December 17th, 2004**

"It's fine, Ro. You'll be fine." Bridgette tries vainly to comfort her rapidly panicking friend, who was already suffering from pre-wedding jitters.

"I-I'm so _nervous_, Bridge!"

"I know. Everyone is. But I also know that you are so madly, deeply in love with Dean that you'd do anything for him."

Romilda smiles, nodding in pure agreement to her friend's words. "That's very true. Thanks Bridge."

"It's not a problem, Ro. Plus, it's partially my job as a friend and as a wedding planner."

Romilda laughs, hugging her friend once before turning to enter her bedroom at her parent's house.

They were going to have the wedding in the backyard of the large, Victorian-style mansion of Mr. and Mrs. Vane. When Romilda and Dean had announced their engagement a few months back, the two parents had stared in shock at the couple, but eventually had hugged their daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law, along with squeals from Romilda's mother.

As she lay in her bed, Romilda's heart doesn't stop pounding, and she finds herself yearning for Dean's comfortable presence.

_Why, Bridge, why did you have to insist that we not see each other until we meet at the altar? Bloody traditions.  
_

A knock at her window startles her, and she jumps up, opening the glass with a smile when she sees the handsome face staring at her through the slightly foggy glass.

"Hi Dean," she whispers, looking around her room for anything resembling an item used for spying. She steps to the side, silently telling him to come in.

"Hi Milda." He meets her lips with his for a moment. "I can't stay long. Apparently, Bridgette asked Seamus to keep a watch on me, but he fell asleep."

She pouts but agrees, hugging him from around the waist. "At times like these, I think Bridgette's evil."

He laughs softly into her ear, making her shiver. "I have to agree with you on that, love."

He leads her to the bed, sitting on it with her in his lap, his nose pushed into her hair.

They bask in a comfortable silence for a while, but the moment is broken by Bridgette who knocks on the door, asking, "Ro, are you asleep yet?"

Dean reluctantly stands up, heading to the open window, but he turns back to give her one, last kiss. "Love you, Ro."

"Love you too," she whispers, shooing him out the window with a playful expression on her face.

With a very quiet _pop _Dean is gone, Romilda practically skipping into her bed, feigning sleep the moment Bridgette opens the door.

-

… **The Wedding**

-

**December 18th, 2004**

"Oh my little baby's getting married!" Mrs. Vane looks at her daughter; currently twirling in the white dress she had chosen.

"You look beautiful, Ro," Greta says sincerely.

"Thanks. I _feel_ so nervous, though!"

"You're supposed to feel that way, sweetie," Mrs. Vane grins. She had the same, long, dark hair as her daughter, but her eyes were sky-blue.

A knock sounds at the door, and after a "Come in!" Rayna Vane walks in. Rayna is the Maid of Honor.

"Rayn!" Romilda squeals, running forward to hug her only sister.

Rayna gladly accepts her sister's hug, grabbing her upper arms when Romilda releases her. She does a once-over to her sister's attire. "You look wonderful, sis!"

"Thanks! I hope Dean likes it."

All three women in her room eye her with their brows raised. "If he doesn't _like_ it I-I'll eat my shoe!" Greta exclaims.

The four of them giggle, Romilda's nervousness disappearing for a blessed amount of time.

When she hears another knock, her father's face peering in, the jitters come in full force, and she nervously wrings her hands together.

"Hi Daddy," she whispers, her dark eyes wide.

"You look wonderful, Mil!"

"T-thanks."

Her sister, noticing the signs of hyperventilation, quickly says, "Breathe in and then out, Ro."

Romilda gladly obeys.

"Are you three ready?"

After one last meditative breath, Romilda smiles at her mother, sister, father, and one of her dearest friends. "As ready as I'll ever be," she declares, taking her father's outstretched arm.

--

"You know what? I don't even _know_ why I was nervous." Romilda laughs in her new husband's arms, the two of them twirling elegantly on the golden dance floor in their first dance as husband and wife.

"Neither do I," he admits.

"_You_ were nervous?"

"Terribly nervous."

She laughs, affectionately letting her fingers trace over his cheek.

He leans into them, the newly married couple totally oblivious to the guests watching with slightly teary eyes.

With barely enough time for a chaste kiss, Bridgette grabs her friend by the arms, giggling madly as she sees the chair being set up.

Once Romilda's dark eyes spot the chair, a blush flares on her cheeks, and she looks nervously back at Dean.

A smirk is present on his face, but… if she looks hard enough, she can see the traces of a blush on his dark skin.

With a small sigh, she sits on the chair, waiting patiently for her husband to follow so he could take garter off.

A few minutes later, and Dean emerges from under her white dress with her ivory-colored garter in his teeth, two, identical, blushes on their faces.

Slicing the cake, speeches, and dances quickly passed, due to the enjoyment of the many guests.

After bouquet throwing – to which Bridgette caught it, blushing, and looking at a certain Mr. Finnigan – the newlyweds head towards the designated Apparition spot so they could start their honeymoon.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles mysteriously. "You'll see."

They Side-Along Apparate, and, when Romilda opens her eyes, she is totally and absolutely awe-struck.

The hotel has a beach-colored theme, and, after getting their room keys, they Apparate to the their respective floor, opening the door easily.

Their honeymoon suite is a very, very dimly lit room with a huge bed in the middle. The scent of strawberries and chocolate are clear in the air.

Both of them turn to the other, Romilda shrieking when her husband steps over the threshold with her in his arms. Without missing a beat, he drops her gently in front of him, kisses her heatedly with his hands inching to the back of her dress, closing the door easily with his foot, before showing his new wife just how much he loves her.

-

-

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

**A/N: **_Ta-da! One more part to go! _

**_Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback!_**

_Oh, and please don't forget to point out mistakes!_

**Love, **

**Strawberry xx**


	4. Birth

**Title:** Breaking Her Façade  
**Challenge:** Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge by Wotcher-Tonks on HPFC Forum.  
**Pairing:** Dean/Romilda (I've only seen one!)  
**Length:** Four-shot.  
**Rating:** T, to be safe.  
**Word Count: **1,049**  
Summary:** 2 years after the events of Chapter Twenty-Four – Sectumsempra. After getting their hearts, somewhat, broken by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 7th year Dean Thomas, back to Hogwarts from hiding, spots 6th year Romilda Vane, and wonders why he's never spoken to her before. They were, after all, in nearly the same boat. Once he elicits a small smile from her, he finds that the only thing he wants to do is break her nearly invincible facade, knowing there was a fun-loving woman somewhere in her tough exterior.**  
Author's Notes:** This four-shot is for the Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge by Wotcher-Tonks on the HPFC. Here's the fourth – and last – part of this four-shot. (Oh, and the excerpts from HBP don't have anything to do with the story, except for the fact that Romilda and Dean are mentioned in them. Sometimes it signifies what POV I'll be using.) Sorry it's so short!**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JKR owns _everything._

* * *

_Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene._

-- From Harry Potter in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 287 (US Version)

-

**Birth**

-

_**1 year and 8 months and a half later…**_

**August 13th, 2005**

"Dean," Romilda Thomas wakes up, trying to sit, but it takes a while because of the fact that there's a big bump right in front of her, lessening her agile skills.

She pokes her husband, who is snoring away happily, several times.

Eventually giving up, she reaches over to grab her wand from her nightstand.

"_Aguamenti_," she says simply, watching with a smirk as the arch of cold water erupting from her wand hits her husband squarely on the back of his neck.

He wakes up, spluttering, but when he looks over and sees his wife, playfully smirking, he smiles at her. "Hullo love. Is there anything wrong?"

"I-I think the baby's coming," she finally says softly.

"Oh. _Oh._" He immediately jumps out of the bed, pacing blindly in his place for a few moments, before Romilda, with a small laugh in her voice, says, "I think you should get the bag." She points at the pre-packed bag near the bedroom door.

"Oh," he repeats, his eyes dazed.

"Yes. Oh, and, love, can you please help me up?" She reaches out for his hands, strangely calm for a soon-to-be-mother in labor.

_(I expect she'll be anything **but** calm when this labor's farther along.)_

He grins nervously. "Of course." He grabs her hands, pulling her up as gently as he can.

"Oh! Wait," she breathes through her nose, her eyes closing. He winces once he feels the pressure of her hands against his.

When she stands upright, looking moody, he wisely stays silent.

He opens his mouth. "Do you think we should Floo or Apparate?"

"Floo. It's safest for the baby."

"Okay." They head towards the fireplace in the living room. He grabs powder, throwing it into the already-burning flames.

He looks worriedly at his wife. "I-I'll meet you on the other side, okay, love?"

She smiles at him, her smile a bit pained. "I'll be waiting."

He releases her hands reluctantly. "Just wait at least one minute."

Dean, along with the overnight bag, enters the flames, calling out, "St. Mungo's!" He leaves in a swirl of green flames.

Nearly stumbling into the lobby of St. Mungo's, he immediately turns around.

A few seconds later, he sees his radiantly glowing, slightly pale, wife appear, immediately catching her in his arms.

"You okay, love?" He asks gently.

"Peachy."

_(Thought so. Now, she's being sarcastic.)_

Gently, he leads her to the receptionist's desk.

The blue eyes of the receptionist scan over the two of them. Her eyes brighten in recognition when she realizes that the woman currently breathing erratically is Romilda Thomas, one of the Healers in the Potions Gone Awry ward.

She immediately summons a wheelchair, a nurse coming along right behind it.

With an 'oomph' Romilda settles into the wheelchair with a slightly pained expression on her face.

She crushes his hands in a matter of moments, getting settled into a room in the Mother and Child Ward.

"You okay, love?" he asks gently, peering into her eyes with his own anxious ones.

"I'm fine, honey." Her face scrunches as she closes her eyes, breathing heavily through her nose.

_It's going to be a long morning,_ runs through both of their minds at the same time.

--

"WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?" A few hours later, and Dean is cringing almost every minute at his oh-so-_lovely_ wife's threats.

Wisely, he stays quiet, instead biting his lip to the point of breaking skin when she squeezes it enough to break the few remaining bones in his _right_ hand.

The left one had been damaged a while ago.

Skele-Gro is going to be inevitable in this case.

"One more push, Mrs. Thomas!" The perky Healer calls out, not even flinching when Romilda snaps at her.

She bears down on the next contraction, a low, keening wail breaking from her lips as she finally leans back, a high-pitched cry breaking the room's tense air.

After cleaning the little baby ("_It's a girl!" the Healer cried), _they place her into the tired mother's waiting arms, cleaning up their stations, and then leaving the room.

Dean moves forward tentatively, looking at his wife. She notices, smiles at him, and he quickly peers over at the adorable, red, scrunched-up face of his daughter.

"Merlin, she's beautiful," he breathes, kissing his wife's forehead gently, but his eyes never leave his daughter's face.

And, he knows in a matter of seconds, that he's already wrapped around her little finger.

"What should we name her?" His wife suddenly asks, her eyes glistening as they look at her daughter with pure, unadulterated love shining through.

"Dayna," Dean says immediately, finally breaking his gaze away from his daughter to stare at his wife.

_She's never looked more beautiful,_ he thinks, taking in the sight of her dark hair plastered to her forehead, her eyes showing exhaustion but love for her husband and their baby daughter.

"I love it. What about Alexandra for the middle name?"

"Perfect." He kisses her on the lips, his nose brushing hers when he pulls away. "Just like you are." He gently places a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead again.

She smiles, not even bothering to retort, reaching up to kiss him again for a blissful amount of time. Dayna's wail makes them pull away, smiling dazedly at each other as they look at their daughter again.

"I think you're hungry," Romilda croons, watching Dean with an amused glint in her eyes as she nurses Dayna.

"What?" he asks innocently, his eyes playful.

"Nothing," she laughs, her eyes still trained on him.

"I love you," he says once Dayna's burped and asleep.

"I love you too," she replies, giving him a kiss before she gives the sleeping baby to him, nestling back in her bed as her eyelids flutter.

She smiles, though, pulling back the covers as a clear invitation. Placing Dayna back in her bassinette with a soft kiss on her small forehead, he slides onto the narrow hospital bed, placing his wife in between his legs, as she rests her head on his chest.

"I love you," he repeats, but the two recipients of his words are already asleep, a smile on Romilda's face, and a coo coming from Dayna.

He takes those gestures to mean, _I love you too._

He watches his girls with a loving expression on his face.

_We are so doing this again, _he thinks, _because it is so worth it. _

_And, _he adds, glancing at his sleeping wife's face - enladened with a content smile, _I really have broken her facade._

-

-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm so very sad that this is over, but I'm already finished with Dayna's Tale's Prologue, and that'll be going up very soon._

_Thanks for sticking through all four parts of this!_

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback!**_

**Love, **

**Strawberry xx**


End file.
